


Bright side

by Chinhi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bi-Curiosity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinhi/pseuds/Chinhi
Summary: In which Jackson is all too happy to help Mark out.
Relationships: Mark Tuan & Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Bright side

**Author's Note:**

> this was a prompt fill a few years ago; this feels so weird since they were only about 20 when i wrote this but now they're all grown up. 🥺

“How did you find out that you like dicks, too?”

Jackson chokes on his chocolate latte, setting the take-away cardboard cup down on his nightstand to cough the liquid out of his windpipe. When Mark handed him the beverage, saying that he was in a serious crisis and had a quite personal question, this was one of the last things Jackson was expecting. The elder is sitting cross-legged on his own bed, looking over at him with a somewhat indignant expression and furrowed brows and now that Jackson takes a closer look, he can make out the signs of his troubled state on his face. So, he‘s being seriously serious. He can feel the corner of his mouth twitching, momentarily speechless.

“Well, uhm,” Jackson then starts and doesn't know how to continue, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck as he tries to recollect the exact moment he decided that yeah, dicks do it for him as well. “I guess, it's that thing where you think you know everything about your own sex but when it comes down to it, you don't, really? Like,” he pauses, acknowledges the eager interest in Mark's eyes and tilts his head, as if confused about what he's saying himself, “you touch someone but they don't react the way you’d think they would.”

“So, in the end, it's not about the dick but about the reaction?” Mark looks confused now as well and Jackson ponders over what he's just said without actually knowing how to express what it's like to not care whether a person is male or female as long as you're attracted to them. “Of course it's also about the dick. I got weirded out the first time I was dealing with another guy's boner; so much so that I thought I generally didn’t like it. The second time around was much better. Anyways, why are you asking?” He takes another sip of his latte as he watches Mark fidget about on his bed.

Jackson has never tried to hide his interest in both sexes and Mark has always been quite indifferent toward the issue. True, when Mark first became Jackson's new roommate the younger didn't really want him to find out the way he did; walking in on him and another guy naked and in a very compromising situation. Mark had stared for a second or two, perplexed, then apologized and walked back out again. “Jackson,” he had said later, a hint of embarrassment in the way he was avoiding this roommate’s eye, “next time just stick a post-it to the door or text me or whatever.” Well, it still wasn't the last time he walked in on Jackson doing things that would put normal people in great embarrassment. Since he's always so easy-going about these situations, though, Jackson likes to believe that Mark stays rather uncaring about it and, over time, has developed a sixth sense in order to avoid as many incidents as possible.

“I was just thinking, you know,” Mark interrupts his thoughts now, voice hesitant as he's seemingly casually picking a lint off his gray cotton sweats, snipping it over the edge of his bed. Jackson lifts his eyebrows at him and, at this point, it's easy for him to guess where this is heading. “You're not sure if you might like dicks as well?” he therefore offers and watches the elder's reaction. Sure, he's seen Mark hook up before. Well, seen as in, he's seen him making out with some chicks but, as it is, he's also learned that Mark is not as promiscuous as himself. And while he goes to most parties Jackson does (totally not because Jackson is forcing him to) he doesn't do it with the major goal of looking for a fuck, but rather to meet up with other friends and have a good time.

“Yeah, I mean, I've been thinking about it for some time now and the idea doesn't exactly put me off, so...” He doesn't look up while he talks, shrugging indecisively and Jackson can't help the small smile as he slurps the rest of his chocolate latte. He gets up and drops the cup into the trash bin on his way over to Mark's bed. The elder turns his head to glance at him sidelong once Jackson is getting comfortable next to him. “Okay, so you're bi-curious and in need of some guy you can fool around with in order to find out if you like or maybe even prefer dicks. Did I get that right?” The straight-forwardness of Jackson's words has Mark slump a little, flushing red and Jackson thinks it looks kind of adorable.

If he's entirely honest, then yes, he's thought about getting it on with Mark. The elder is maybe a little skinny, but he's also pretty hot and Jackson wouldn't mind sucking his dick. Or more than that. For some time, he even dwelt on the idea; in the beginning, when they were only warming up to each other. He dismissed the thought when Mark appeared to be entirely straight as Jackson wasn't exactly one to run after one person when he could choose between ten others — that has, however, never prevented him from staring whenever Mark changes clothes. Now, though, seven months later, Jackson doesn't hesitate to speak his mind. “If you want to, I can help you find out,” he offers nonchalantly with a grin that leaves no room for doubts as to how his words are meant, and Mark meets his eyes with a mixture of indecision and hope written across his face.

“Uhm.” He blinks and it's obvious he's weighing the pros and cons in his head while Jackson has actually half-expected him to decline right off the bat. “Wouldn't that make things awkward between us since we're roommates and all?” he then carefully asks and licks over his bottom lip. Jackson hums in contemplation, pursing his lips as he shrugs. “As for me, I'm purely physically attracted to you. If you're just looking for an answer and not for a relationship I don't see why it would get awkward afterwards. If you like it, then that's cool. If you don't like it, that's cool, too.” Mark nods his head in understanding, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

“You know, if there's anything you don't want or are uncomfortable with, just tell me.” Mark nods again and is about to lean in, but Jackson backs away, half in surprise, half in amusement, lifting his hands to gingerly push the other back by his shoulders. “Whoa, hold on! Not now. I gotta go.” Mark blushes a deep red, looking rejected and at the same time like he's about to go for Jackson's throat and the latter is quick with sliding off his bed. “Sorry, sorry!” he says placatingly without sparing the elder another glance as walks across the room to get his gym bag. Before he leaves, he does look back at Mark, though, and can't help the high-pitched laughter at how sullen he looks. The other only flips him off.

* * *

“Let's do it now or never!” Jackson exclaims and cackles as Mark emerges from the bathroom, wrapped up in his fluffy bathrobe, the hood drawn over his damp hair. He stops dead in his tracks and his head snaps towards where Jackson is sitting comfortably on his — Mark‘s — bed, only clad in boxers. The younger can read the surprise on his face before he proceeds walking to his wardrobe. “You're back,” Mark states the obvious and Jackson aims a pillow at the back of his head. It flies right past him, though, and bounces off the wardrobe door. “Yeah, and you don't really need to bother with clothes, you know.”

The elder bends down to pick the pillow up, pensively staring at it for a moment, then shrugs and joins the other on the bed. “Okay,” Jackson says and shifts in his position so he can look the elder straight in the eye. “You have no experience at all, right? Or have you, like, ever fingered yourself?” Mark blushes and lowers his gaze. “I... uhm... this...”

“That was a yes-no question,” Jackson interrupts his stuttering and laughs when Mark shoots him an annoyed look. “Well, if this is of any importance... I had a girlfriend, she liked to blow me while, uhm, fingering me.” His voice falters a little and his obvious embarrassment only adds up to Jackson's amusement. “That sounds like you enjoyed it as well.” Mark lowers his head even further, strands of his hair shielding his face from the younger's eyes. “Have you ever jerked off fingering yourself, though?”

Mark makes a small noise in the back of his throat and, when he looks up to glare at him, Jackson thinks his blush can't get any redder with how it‘s already spreading down to his chest. “Jackson, I swear, I'll just go to a club and make out with some random stranger if you keep on asking me these weird questions!”

“What? This is a legit one, though,” he defends himself. “More men than you think, straight or not, finger themselves while jerking off. Or they even get off from just fingering and no dick-touching. I don't think now is the right time to get shy, Mark.” He smirks and Mark lets himself fall to his back, his hands coming up to cover his face in embarrassment. “I have tried it, okay? And it was a little weird, but nice. It got me off. I don't usually do it, though.”

“I see,” Jackson mumbles to himself, nodding and folding his arms over his chest as if this is actually some kind of business to him. “That means, you probably wouldn't be all too averse to having a cock up your ass.”

“If this is your way of asking if you can shove _your_ cock up my ass, then no.”

“Hey, I wasn't actually thinking about that!” Mark peeks through his fingers to cast Jackson a suspicious look. “Well, not yet.” He tries to kick the younger's thigh, but Jackson catches his foot and starts tickling him. Mark squirms, trying to free himself while he almost pees himself laughing. When Jackson stops, the tie keeping Mark's bathrobe together has come loose, the fabric parting in half and revealing his nude body. For a moment, Jackson greedily takes in the sight of smooth skin, then Mark quickly pulls the bathrobe back over himself. He's blushing again, pointedly looking away with a pout, but Jackson just smiles. “Hey, for real now. You tell me what you want to try out. I won't force you into anything.”

“Kissing first, I guess,” Mark decides after a brief moment of contemplation and sits up straight, meeting Jackson eye with budding determination. The latter nods, wasting no time to extend his hand and curl it around the back of Mark's neck. He halts momentarily, a fleeting second in which he confirms that Mark is really okay with what’s happening before he leans in and at the same time pulls the other towards himself. Just right before their lips touch, Mark jerks back and Jackson flinches at the sudden movement. “What?” he asks in confusion and the elder narrows his eyes at him. “You did take a shower after practice, didn't you?”

It's tempting to give a sarcastic reply, but instead he heaves a sigh and pouts. “Now, that's just offending,” he grumbles and the elder cracks a smile. “Sorry.” Mark is the one to initiate the contact a second later and Jackson kisses back patiently, waiting until he feels the tentative nudge of the other’s tongue against his bottom lip, warm and wet, and he opens his mouth to meet him. The elder tilts his head a little more into the kiss and Jackson lets him lick into his mouth, nudging his own tongue against the other's. They just kiss for a while. Mark gently takes his bottom lip in between his teeth and sucks at his tongue, and the feeling has Jackson quietly moan before he does the exact same to Mark. Although he really wants to run his hands down the other's body, touching and feeling his warmth beneath the pads of his fingers, he restrains himself from doing so.

Mark pulls away after some time and pushes Jackson on his back, eyes hooded and glazed over as he situates himself between the younger's legs. “Can I?” he asks hesitantly, vaguely gesturing towards the boxers Jackson is wearing. The latter grins. “Sure.” They shift awkwardly as Mark tries to pull the piece of fabric off, his bathrobe slipping out of place again, before Jackson eventually sits up and takes his boxers off himself. He chuckles as he reaches out afterwards and looses the knot holding Mark's bathrobe together. Yet, he stops with his hands gripping at the lapel, looking up questioningly. “Is this okay, too?” When Mark nods wordlessly, he pushes the cloth over his shoulders and the elder shoves it off the bed. After that, they just sit back on their heels, face to face, intently looking at each other's body.

Jackson lets his eyes wander down Mark's chest and stomach, taking notice of the lines that suggest his abs and although he really is undeniably skinny, it fits him just right. Everything about Mark is kind of long or at least seems like it. His face, his neck, his upper body, his legs, his fingers. Yet it looks proportional, in an aesthetic manner. And yeah, thinking that is kind of weird, even to Jackson. Talking about long things, though... His gaze stops at Mark's dick and he wonders what he'll look like once he's hard, because now he's still entirely flaccid.

“Can I, uhm, can I touch you?” Mark asks shyly and when Jackson glances up, the elder's eyes are focused on his dick, cheeks flushed. The attention flatters Jackson, for some reason, and turns him on equally as much. He can practically feel the flow of blood, downward, into his cock and it sets a familiar prickle in the pit of his stomach. “Go ahead.”

And Mark reaches his hand out, cool fingertips grazing his member, but withdraws when Jackson starts repositioning himself, straightening his legs out. Mark follows suit and grips at the back of the younger's thighs, and it takes a moment until Jackson understands his intentions and lifts his legs over the other's, so that he's eventually situated in between Mark's legs, his own to either of the elder's side. It's quite intimate like that, Jackson thinks, but he definitely won't complain as he leans back to brace himself on his hands and then watches as Mark touches his dick again.

“Don't be so nervous,” Jackson chuckles quietly because Mark's touch is still cold and it's slightly uncomfortable against his hot skin, yet the elder just scoffs and wraps his fingers around his almost fully hard length. Jackson is long past the times of being too uptight about these kind of situations to get an erection. However, Mark obviously isn't and the slightly tense expression has the urge to calm him down rise in the younger's chest. That's when Jackson leans forward and gently takes the elder's hand away from his dick.

“You didn't do anything wrong,” he immediately reassures with a genuine smile, looking Mark straight into his eyes. “I just think you need to loosen up some. Will you let me help with that?” He receives a confused and unsure nod and pushes the elder to his back, shifting and sitting on his calves between the other's legs before he leans down and starts pressing soft kisses against Mark's stomach. Leading his hands over the other's body, he pays attention to his breathing, quickly finding out that Mark likes it when he scrapes his fingernails lightly along his ribcage and thighs. As the younger never lets the contact fade, marveling at the smoothness of warm skin beneath his touch and the reaction a simple caress elicits, he feels how the tension gradually seeps out of Mark's body, making room for what he was initially looking for.

At some point, the elder slid his hands into his hair and Jackson becomes entirely aware of it when he accidentally tugs at some strands as Jackson unceremoniously takes his cock between his lips after having wrapped his fingers around him. A quiet moan reaches his ears and he sucks Mark deeper into his mouth, pressing his tongue flat against the underside. He can't help feeling the slightest bit smug at how hard the elder is after Jackson's “help to loosen up some” and right now, just listening to the ragged breaths, noticing the way Mark squirms about a little, it's just super satisfying. He bobs his head a few times, circles his tongue around the head of the elder's cock and pushes the tip of his tongue against him, tracing the protruding vein on the underside and drawing needy moans.

Jackson finds that he enjoys it probably equally as much as Mark does; his own untouched dick is throbbing between his legs, and he would love to suck the other off until he comes, really, but that's not the point of this whole thing here. So, he pulls off and straightens up, meeting Mark's eyes. The latter looks lost, as if this is his first blow job altogether, cheeks flushed and eyes hazy, and Jackson bites his lip to prevent anything dumb from spilling over his lips. Unsteadily, Mark pulls himself up into a seating position and runs a hand through his hair, eyes momentarily closing, then he smiles up at Jackson. “Can I try?” he asks softly and Jackson nods, returning the smile as he shifts into a lying position, propping his head on a pillow and then it's Mark who's the one hovering over him.

After he’s closed his eyes, he can feel Mark's breath against his cock for the longest time before a hand carefully wraps around him and the heat intensifies. Mark then quickly takes him into his mouth, flicking his tongue against his member, but in the next moment he pulls back again and Jackson glances at him. His face shows obvious signs of distaste and it takes a lot of effort for the younger to not feel offended. “Ah, sorry,” Mark says apologetically and quickly wipes the disgusted expression off, replacing it with an embarrassed grin. “I guess, I'll get used to it.”

Before Jackson can reassure him that it's okay, that he doesn't need to do that and that it's _really_ cool if he doesn't like it, he has leaned back down, and, this time, tentatively presses his mouth to the tip and lets it sink between his plush lips. Jackson relaxes in his position, groaning lowly as his hands subconsciously clench into the bedspread beneath while Mark takes him further into his mouth before tightening his lips around his shaft. He exerts a light suction and flutters his tongue against the tip. His inexperience is obvious; it's haphazard licks and tongue movements and not very good control over drool, yet Jackson doesn't mind. It still feels great and when he glances down and sees his roommate’s sinful lips stretched over his cock, it's just so gratifying. All his senses are on edge, his fingertips tingling and his toes curling in pleasure. There's just something about the way Mark is trying to figure this whole thing out, how his eyebrows furrow in concentration and how he purposely avoids eye contact, cheeks still flushed and his forehead covered in a sheen of sweat.

A surprised moan slips past Jackson's lips when he unexpectedly feels Mark's free hand between his legs, a finger brushing against his entrance and he opens his mouth to ask what the fuck he's doing, yet can't get it out when the elder presses it steadily against the quickly yielding muscles. It's dry, burning maybe just a little uncomfortably but ultimately it's not all that unpleasant since Mark's finger isn't exactly thick and he slides it in very carefully. He crooks his digit, movements slow as he presses the pad gently into the flesh and drags it lightly over it. Until Jackson can feel it against his prostate, sparking a flash of pleasure to run down his spine and set a pulsating sensation in his lower body. In spite of himself, the younger hisses, his body jerking towards the intruding finger and Mark momentarily moves back, before taking him deeper into his mouth and running the pad of his finger repeatedly over Jackson's prostate.

That's definitely not the worst blowjob Jackson's ever received. Just for a second he wonders if this is really Mark's first time but then the latter gags and has to let go entirely in order to cough, his free hand pressing against his chest. When Jackson looks up, the elder clears his throat twice, then grins at him, embarrassed. “Sorry,” he rasps out, but Jackson only chuckles, his laughter quickly merging into a moan when Mark presses his finger against his prostateonce again. “Do you come by prostate stimulation alone?” Mark asks all of a sudden and Jackson lifts his eyebrows at him in amusement.

“I haven't exactly tried that yet. Finger-fucking does get me off sometimes, though,” Jackson then replies matter-of-factly. “But if you do that I’d prefer you used lube. I'm not fond of my ass feeling like it's on fire.” There's a brief moment where Mark seems to contemplate, averting his eyes onto Jackson's hard-on, then he smiles and looks back up. “Can I try?” Jackson playfully rolls his eyes at the words, then chuckles again. “Yeah. If you need lube...” He points to his wardrobe and Mark snorts but doesn't say anything as he shifts to sit more comfortably, then gently starts massaging the younger's prostate.

It's different, kind of, when there's nothing thrusting into him, but only the pad of a finger brushing over the sensitive gland with calculated movements, over and over again. The feeling is nice, pleasurable, and Jackson closes his eyes in order to be able to concentrate fully on it. He can feel his thighs quivering slightly and he tries to relax all his muscles. His insides keep tensing and throbbing as heat thumps through his system with every powerful heartbeat and he can't help the small noises of pleasure.

It's just that for some time, until Jackson gets impatient because it's too slow and he's too needy, so he mindlessly wraps his hand around his dick and starts stroking himself. There's a sharp inhale from Mark and when he glances at him he sees the elder intently watching, before he starts jerking himself off with his free hand as well. Closing his eyes anew, Jackson succumbs to the feeling of floating in a boundless sea of pleasure, waves of warmth and bliss crashing over him. He faintly takes notice of Mark's moans and sighs, but it slips past him as his orgasm envelopes him and his whole body tenses up as he presses his head back into his pillow, coming over his hand and abdomen. Right after, he can feel Mark pulling out his finger and it's uncomfortable for one second, before the sensation is gone and forgotten the next. And just as Jackson opens his eyes, Mark comes as well with a low moan, his chin tucked into his chest as his hair is falling damply into his face. For a brief instance, Jackson wonders if he’s supposed to find it off-putting that his roommate’s cum is sliding down the side of his belly. He finds that he doesn’t mind more than his own cum, so he pushes the thought aside.

Harsh breaths is everything that fills the space between them for a few long moments after that, then Mark looks up at him with a smirk, wiggling his pointer and pretending to wipe it at Jackson's thigh. It takes Jackson a second to realize where this pointer has been in before he jerks into an upright position, pulling his legs to his chest with an indignant noise erupting at the back of his throat. “Fuck you, man!” he hisses and Mark sticks his tongue out, then chuckles as he slides off the bed and walks to the bathroom.

* * *

“So, what do you think?” Jackson asks as they're lying in their respective beds some time later and Mark hums softly, pensively. “It was okay, but dunno if I would want to do that with some random guy, you know?”

There's silence for a prolonged second, then, “was this an offer, or how do I interpret this?” Jackson laughs in a high-pitched manner, and easily fends off the pillow thrown his way, catching it and throwing it back. “Yeah, I understand,” he then answers more seriously. The huge grin he's sporting is almost audible in his voice, though. “That being said, if you need some help with further figuring this out, I don't mind helping you.”

When there's no reaction, Jackson turns his head towards Mark's bed. The elder has his own head cushioned on top of his crossed arms, his eyes directed towards the ceiling. “Yeah,” he then states after a moment, his tone oddly stern. “I might consider it. Thanks, Jackson.” He turns his head and meets the younger's eyes with a genuine smile.

“Sure, no problem.”


End file.
